List of New Inspector Gospel Girl's Side characters
The following is a list of fictional characters from the New Inspector Gospel's otome game ''New Inspector Gospel Girl's Side: Criminal Investigation Files Amor♥Enigma'' by LittleLulu and LittleLulu Falcon Emblem Inc. under the section named OtomeRomantica Team. All characters are created by LittleLulu, RPG Maker VX Ace and Rinmaru, and belongs to Rinmaru, SNK, Masashi Kishimoto's Naruto, Character Faces Generation and Kaduki. Absolutely I do not own anime and video game. Main Characters Like almost every otome-games by LittleLulu Falcon Emblem Inc., New Inspector Gospel Girl's Side is a role-playing/otome-game hybrid in which the player assumes the role of a main heroine Helen Miller (name is changeable), the 17-year-old teenage girl who can choose from a variety of male characters as her love interest. Her main objective is pursue one of the four available characters that arrives in four routes. Each character has traits and romantic relationship in every time your level increases. Example: four characters has their own route based on Four Chinese Symbols: Suzaku, Genbu, Seiryu and Byakko. Each of these four routes is split into a prologue, five chapters, and an epilogue. Also, there are two romaticable bonus characters with bonus route: Kirin and Kitsune. Main Protagonist * CV:' '''Mai Fuchigami * Hailing from Sapphire River, California. Helen Miller is a main heroine of the game. A kind-hearted, yet gentle and calm young girl who want to be the best among all. She is so sweet that makes all boys attracting her. Following Gospel's advice, Helen become an only-female amateur detective to solves a murder mystery. Helen often pick up the one of four cadets to go for date, she has a strong feeling for them, especially Tenma. '''Love Interests' * CV: Yoshitsugu Matsuoka * Hailing from Nabari, Japan. Tenma is a soft-spoken boy who's attend at police academy as a junior cadet. Always brave, but arrogant, he want to protect Helen no matter what. But he always arguing with his rival Romeo, who want to go on dating with her. He seems to enjoy reading novel, especially romantic-drama. His symbolic route in the game is the 'Suzaku' route. * CV: Takuma Terashima * Hailing from Silvertown, California. Evan is a quiet and wise collage student who is now attended police academy as a junior student. He seems to be cold and serious to keeping watch on Helen. Evan has belief that he can do anything with logic and he has high IQ to help Helen to solve the murder mystery. He's too shy to show his feeling for Helen, but is too embarrassing. His hobbies is playing chess and crosswords. His symbolic route in the game is the 'Genbu' route. * CV: Atsushi Abe * Hailing from Torquay, Devon. Romeo is a one of Agatha Christie's descendants moved to Sapphire River to attended police academy as a junior student. Always hasty and nervous, he's very skillful cadet who can carried a rocket launcher as a weapon. Romeo shows his romantic feeling to Helen, who believe he's overprotective, but he seems to have love rival with Tenma. Romeo enjoy cooking and doing household chores, and has a skill of playing music. His symbolic route in the game is 'Seiryu' route. * CV: Junko Minagawa * Hailing from Bendorf, Rhine Province. Karl is an energetic and lucky boy attended police academy as a junior student in order to become the police. He always been with Helen during investigation and showing his tender look at her. Being a ninja, he's avid of Naruto fans and always carried a shuriken to protect Helen from many dangers. His favorite hobbies are playing video games and karaoke. His symbolic route in the game is 'Byakko' route. Bonus * CV: Takahiro Mizushima * Hailing from Edinburgh, Scotland. John is a senior officer who comes to obtain the Black Falcon that been stolen by Aristide Lupin, one of Black Joker Clan's member. John comes to help Hiroshi Yamabuki discovering the two murder cases in order to restore the Black Falcon. He's one of two bonus characters that Helen can use him for romantic relationship. His symbolic route in the game is 'Kirin' route. * CV: Katsuyuki Konishi * Hailing from Suzuka, Mie Prefecture. Kakeru is a sensitive and soft-spoken Japanese detective who comes to solve the murder of his best friend Daiichi Kudo, who's murdered by hands of serial killer Frederico Guerrero, one of Black Joker Clan's member. Kakeru is a very talent just like Gospel and claims to have skillful in Shogi. He solves two murder cases in order to catch the killer. He's one of two bonus characters that Helen can use him for romantic relationship. His symbolic route in the game is 'Kitsune' route. San Ventura Police Department San Ventura Police Department currently consists of thirteen main members (including the protagonist) with each of them assigned a particular job: Central Characters Black Joker Clan Supporting Characters Minor Characters Category:Characters Category:New Inspector Gospel Girl's Side characters